Pony'mon-Battles are Magic
by NinjaPiplup
Summary: Sequel to "Pony'mon-Gotta Make Friendships With E'm All!". The Mane 6 and Spike get sucked into a giant Dark Void in the Everfree Forest. They find themselves in the land of Sinnoh, but they get captured, mistaken for a new multi-evolution Poke'mon. The ponies and Spike have new trainers, and Twilight meets up with Fennekin, Piplup, and their trainer, Hailey. Can they return home?
1. Chapter 1

Pony'mon- Battles are Magic

Chapter 1

It was a typical day in Ponyville. The Mane 6 were exhausted after the eventful battle with Discord. The battle was fought with them along with Spike, and two allies they knew little about. Twilight was reading her books, and today was expected to travel through the Everfree Forest with her friends. She would do some research assigned to her by Princess Celestia. "Come on, Spike." she said. "A tiny, baby dragon came right to her." "Where are we going?" Spike asked. "On an assignment." Twilight replied. "Let's go gather everypony else." So she and Spike walked to Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie burst through the facility's doors, as if she knew Twilight was coming. "Hi Twilight! Hi Spike!" she said cheerfully. "Where are you going? Can I come?" "We're going on an assignment." Twilight replied. "You can come, too." "YAAAAAYYYYYY!" Pinkie Pie cheered. Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Spike walked to Fluttershy's house. The shy Pegasus was out on her front lawn. "Uh, hi." she said wearily. "Are you off somewhere?" "Yep. An assignment." Twilight replied. "You can come if you want." "Uh, sure." Fluttershy responded. Fluttershy flew up to get Rainbow Dash and tell her the news. A few minutes later, Fluttershy came back with Rainbow Dash. "Heard the news." Rainbow Dash said. "I'll come with you." They walked over to Sweet Apple Acres, where Applejack was harvesting apples. "Hey,yall!" Applejack greeted with a southern accent. "Whatcha doin'?" "An assignment." Twilight answered. "Can I come?" Applejack asked. "Sure." Twilight responded. The ponies walked to Rarity's house. Pinkie Pie knocked on the door. Rarity came to answer it. "Oh, hello." she greeted. "Where are you headed off to?" "An assignment." Twilight said. "I'll come!" replied Rarity. Soon, the ponies headed out Ponyville and into the Everfree Forest. "Something is beckoning me to go west." Twilight said suddenly. The Mane 6 and Spike followed Twilight deeper and deeper into the woods. Soon, the ponies saw the most eye-popping thing they had ever seen. In the middle of the clearing lye a giant, pitch black vortex with hints of radiant lime green swirling in it. The vortex began sucking the friends in. The ponies (and baby dragon) screamed to death. And soon, they were instantly gone.

(End of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 coming soon!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Mane 6 and Spike lay unconscious at the foot of a mountain. Twilight awoke with confusion. "Wwwwhere are we?" she asked. Soon, everyone was up. Applejack walked to a wooden sign. "Stark Mountain." She read. "Let's split up and explore, so we can find areas to live." "Alright." everyone replied.

Twilight

Twilight was walking around a large patch of grass. Something standing in the grass. There was a Twowalker, with a banshee next to her. The Twowalker looked at Twilight. She brought out a device and looked at it for a few seconds. "Unidentified." she groaned. "Mismagius! Energy Ball!" the Twowalker commanded. Mismagius fired a spherical ball of green at Twilght. Direct hit. The unicorn had never felt so much pain in her life. The Twowalker threw a red-and-white stone at Twilight. She became unconscious, and the world went black.

Applejack

The southern-born pony was walking inside a giant mountain, filled with magma. She thought she heard something creeping on the walls. She saw a Twowalker, with a giant turtle with a jungle on its back. He looked at Applejack. "Torterra, Giga Drain!" he shouted. Applejack felt as if all of the life was being drained out of her. The Twowalker threw a red-and-white stone at her. In an instant, she couldn't feel anything around her.

Rarity

Rarity walked around, being sure NOTHING got even close to her tail. A Twowalker had a gray cat with a bouncy tail. "Glameow, Shadow Ball!" the Twowalker commanded. The cat fired a ball of darkness at the pretty pony. Rarity had never felt so painful before. The Twowalker threw a red-and-white rock at her, and Rarity could not feel her surroundings.

Pinkie Pie

Pinkie Pie was hopping happily by the entrance to the mountain. A Twowalker was there with a monkey with two tails. "Ambipom, Double Hit!" the monkey shot at Pinkie Pie, slapping her in the face twice. Pinkie Pie wanted to yell, "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" but soon a rock landed on her, and she fell asleep.

Fluttershy

Fluttershy was walking in a large patch of grass, trying to talk to an odd-looking butterfly, but it wouldn't listen to her. A Twowalker ran up to her. She threw a rock, and it turned into an odd-looking creature with some triangle pattern on its belly. "Togekiss, Aura Sphere!" the thing launched a ball of energy at her. Fluttershy. She tried to run away, but the ball followed her and got a hit. She was about to cry, but she thought he saw a red-and-white rock hit her. Soon, she was no longer on the peaceful grass.

Rainbow Dash

The pegasi was zipping through the skies. But something was following her. A giant bird flew up to her, and cloaked itself in blue. Then it charged at the flying wonder. It was so powerful, Rainbow Dash fell flat on the ground. She thought she would die, but a red-and-white rock hit her, and she was gone.

Spike

The baby dragon was wandering through a giant mountain. He found a chamber, and he entered it. Inside was a beast cloaked in metal fighting a giant weasel with a yellow thing around its neck. A Twowalker spotted him, and the metal beast fled. He heard the Twowalker say something, but he couldn't quite cope it out. It was because he ordered his weasel to attack Spike. The weasel threw a giant blast of water at the tiny dragon. It hit, and Spike felt like all of the fire inside of him was being quenched. The Twowalker threw a red-and-white sphere at Spike, and soon, the world was gone.

Chapter Review

Twilight- Beaten by Mismagius

Applejack-Beaten by Torterra

Rarity-Beaten by Glameow

Pinkie Pie-Beaten by Ambipom

Fluttershy-Beaten by Togekiss

Rainbow Dash-Beaten by Staraptor

Spike-Beaten by Floatzel

(End of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 Coming Soon!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Twilight

Hours later, Twilight was contagious again. The Twowalker was standing there, with Mismagius. She threw two red-and-white stones. They turned into a beaver and a medium-sized dragon. "I'm going to the Poke'mart." The Twowalker said. "Behave yourselves." the girl left the room. "So, your the newcomer." the dragon said. "Who are you guys?" Twilight asked. "I'm Gabite." replied the dragon. "And this is Bibarel." Gabite pointed to the beaver. "What is your name?" Bibarel asked. "I'm Twilight." she replied. "Never heard of your species." Gabite said. "What do you mean?" asked Twilight. "In these parts of the great dimensions, we are usually named after our species." he replied. "Like my name is Bibarel, and my species is Bibarel." said Bibarel. "What's your species?" "Unicorn." Twilight responded. "Never heard of that Poke'mon." Bibarel added. "What are you talking about, and where am I?" "Well, you are in the land of Sinnoh in the Battle Zone. And Poke'mon are the creatures that inhabit this dimension." Twilight gasped. "Do you happen to know a Fennekin and Piplup?" she asked. "Why, yes! They are our teammates!" Bibarel replied. Twilight realized the dark vortex was really a portal to Sinnoh. Soon, the Twowalker came into the room. She tossed two rocks. They turned into a familiar-looking fox and penguin. "Fennekin? Piplup?" she asked. The Twowalker was too busy sorting something to hear her. "Twilight!" they shouted. They ran over to hug her. The Twowalker left the room to leave a perfect environment to talk. "Who is she?" Twilight asked. "Oh, that's Hailey, our human." Piplup replied. "So that's what they are called." Twilight realized. "So, I ended up here, and you guys ended up in Ponyville," "So they were telling the truth." Gabite added. "They told us about you meeting you." Bibarel said. Mismagius came into the room. "Who is this?" she asked. "That person Fennekin and Piplup were talking about." Gabite said. "Oh,my. I first thought those stories were just fiction, but she is right here!" Hailey bust into the room. "Guys, were going to go identify our newest member." she took out six rocks and they shot beams at all the members. One of them hit Twilight. She became unconscious. A few minutes later, Twilight was awake and in a building full of humans. Hailey walked up to a device and pressed some buttons. A human appeared on the screen. "Hi, Professor Rowan!" Hailey greeted. "Why, hello Hailey!" the man responded. "Can you identify this one?" she asked. She put Twilight so she could see the professor. "My word!" Professor Rowan shouted. "That's a brand new Poke'mon!" "Okay then, bye!" Hailey shut off the screen. She looked at Twilight. "How about I call you Dawn?" she asked. She brought out a rock, and a beam hit the unicorn. She lost feeling of her surroundings and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Twilight

Twilight opened her eyes, and was in a battlefield with a human on the opposite side. Hailey was behind her. "Wow, you caught one of the six new Poke'mon too?" the boy asked. "Yes, Barry." Hailey responded. "I named her Dawn." "How about I use it?" Barry asked. "Go, Applekick!" He threw a ball and there was... Applejack? "Applekick, Stomp!" Barry commanded. But Applejack wouldn't move. She would never hurt her friend. "Okay, then." Hailey said, baffled. "Dawn, Psychic!" but Twilight refused to move. There was no way she could hurt Applejack. "What is going on?" asked Barry. The two friends ran up to each other and gave hugs. "They... know each other?" wondered Hailey. "Excuse me, but we are not Poke'mon." Twilight announced. Hailey and Barry gasped. "YYY...OOOUUU... TALK!" they screamed, horrified. "A'n I speak too, yaw." Applejack said. The humans calmed down. "So, if you are not Poke'mon, that who are you?" Hailey asked. "My name is Twilight." Twilight introduced. "A'n I'm Applejack." added Applejack. "And we come from Ponyville, of Equestria, of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Dimension." Twilight announced. "I see..." Hailey said. "Can you help us find our friends?" Applejack asked. "Certainly!" Hailey replied. "Will you come, Barry?" "Okay." Barry responded. Hailey threw five stones, and they turned into Fennekin, Piplup, Mismagius, Bibarel, and Gabite. Barry threw a stone to reaveal a giant turtle with a forest on its back. "This is Torterra." Barry said. "Okay, Fennekin, go with Mismagius. Piplup, go with Bibarel. Gabite, go with Torterra, Twilight, and Applejack. Now everyone split up and find their friends!" Hailey instructed.

Fennekin

Fennekin was in the air looking in the sky on Mismagius, using Ember to keep the banshee up. She spotted a white thing with a purple mane on the ground. It's human ordered it to use Psychic on her Glameow. "That's Stacy, with Twilight's friend!" Fennekin whispered into Mismagius's ear. "We have to go tell Hailey." Mismagius nodded and turned back.

Piplup

Piplup and Bibarel were surfing in the stream. He saw a happy, pink creature trying to out-talk an Ambipom. "We should report this." Piplup said. So he and Bibarel headed back.

Twilight and Applejack

The two ponies were riding on Torterra. They saw a human with a strange creature. The human was also with a familiar-looking pony. Fluttershy! The ponies leaped off of Torterra and toward Fluttershy. "Hey, she is not a Poke'mon!" Twilight announced. The human looked scared. "She's not?" she asked. The ponies explained the whole issue. The human gave them Fluttershy and they headed off.

Hailey

Everyone gathered around Hailey. A shy friend of the ponies walked up to her. "Uh, I'm Fluttershy. She said calmly." "We will look for the others tommorow. Hailey said. Get some good rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Twilight

Twilight was strolling on the ground with Torterra. She spotted Rarity with a human. "That's Stacy, Hailey's rival when it comes to contests." Torterra said. Twilight got off Torterra and ran toward Rarity. "Excuse me, miss." Twilight politely said. Stacy was staring at her like she met Team Rocket's Meowth for the first time. Twilight explained everything to Stacy, and Rarity came up to the two. "Twilight!" Rarity greeted. "You talk too, Glitteria?" Stacy asked. "My name is not Glitteria, it's Rarity." Rarity corrected. "Oh, I'm sorry." Stacy said. Rarity went back with Torterra and Twilight, and they expected their friends would find the others.

Applejack

Applejack was riding on Bibarel up the stream. She spotted Pinkie Pie with a girl. "That's Ashley, the girl Hailey grew up with." Bibarel said. Applejack jumped off Bibarel and onto the moor. "Hi Applejack!" Pinkie Pie cheered happily. Ashley looked astonished. Applejack told Ashley their whole story. Pinkie Pie jumped onto Bibarel along with Applejack. They traveled the distant river back.

Fluttershy

Fluttershy and Gabite were jetting across the land. They saw Rainbow Dash with a human. "That's Lucas, Hailey's mentor." Gabite said. Gabite stopped speeding and stopped to a walk. They walked up to Lucas. "Uh, that's our... uh, that's our friend Rainbow Dash and uh, we were... uh, wondering if we could, uh... take her home." Fluttershy shuttered. Fortunately, Lucas was goodhearted and gave them Rainbow Dash. She and Gabite had a speed competition back to the cabin.

Everyone gathered back to Hailey. "We only have Spike left to find." Twilight announced.

The Mane 6

The Mane 6 were traveling on Poke'mon. They saw a boy with Spike. "John." Fennekin said. She and Piplup were running with their friends. They walked up to John and confessed that Spike was one of them. He gave Spike back to them, and they went back to Hailey.

Author's Note

Listen, this may sound like a Happily Ever After, but I warn you, the next chapter will be filled with darkness and despair. Please continue if you wish. The continuing saga will continue to become darker and darker before the ultimate battle begins. Darkness will fill hearts, as an unseen enemy will rise... that our heroes know nothing about.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hailey walked into a Poke'mon Center one morning with the Mane 6 and her Poke'mon beside her. What she saw shocked her. There were more trainers than you could count, running in and out of the building. People were weeping all over, and our heroes had absolutely no idea what was going on. Hailey walked up to a girl and asked, "What's going on?" "Our Poke'mon are getting startled and becoming frozen in sleep." the girl answered. "What if they never wake up again?" the girl went on with her sobbing. Audino and Chansey were scurrying around the room with patients, moving them from room to room. Nurse Joy was freaking out. "We should ask her to see a patient." Twilight whispered. "Then we might be able to find out the cause." so Hailey walked up to Nurse Joy. "May we see one of your patients, please." the trainer asked. "How come?" Joy asked. "We wanted to look at them and see if we could figure out what's causing this." Hailey replied. "Well, I can't figure it out, so I need professionals, who even excel my abilities." Joy said sadly. "Uh, we are professionals." Hailey lied. "Well, okay." the nurse said. She led them into a room with a Snover. Then Nurse Joy left the room. Twilight climbed up so she could observe. A few minutes passed. Then, Twilight said, "I think I can get more information in a library. Is there any around here?" "Yes, there is one on this street." Hailey replied. So the gang walked to the library a few buildings away. In the library, Hailey sat down to the velvet seat of the book search. "What should I look for?" Hailey whispered. "Freezation Sleep." Twilight replied. Hailey typed it up. The only thing that showed was "Dark Stories and Legends" "Weird." Applejack said. "Well, that's all we have." Rainbow Dash added. They found the book in the "Legends and Myths" area. A gust of air conditioning blew the pages and landed on the story, "Darkrai". Everyone read the book, but got little information. All it said was: Darkrai is a legendary Poke'mon and controls sleep and dreams. It also had a ton of useless facts. Hailey went back to the gap were they found the book. There was something that she had not noticed before. There was a small, iron safe, about big enough to fit a book. She tried pulling on it, but it didn't budge. She rummaged through her bag. There she found some Honey she bought from a man in Floroma Town. She smeared it on the sides, then pulled again. It budged a little, but not enough. The whole crew grabbed onto her, and they pulled with all their might, and it popped open! Inside was a book titled, "Secret: Hero's Guide to Deafeating Darkrai: Only to Those with Pure Hearts". Hailey grabbed it and opened it. The whole crew gasped when they came to the line: "Darkrai is responsible for Freezation Sleep, the act of scaring a living being so bad, they freeze and sleep. In this state, they receive horrible nightmares so they cannot revive without proper healing." The crew was relieved when they read: "Curing Freezation Sleep: Take a Revival Herb and soak it with Honey. Force the victim's jaw open and close it. The Honey will sooth it and eliminate any nightmares, and the Revival Herb will wake it up." Hailey opened to the page: "Defeating Darkrai". It read: "Darkrai can be defeated by combing Psychic, Grass, Flying, Normal, Fighting, Ground, Fire, and Water." the crew was baffled, but they put the book back in the safe, locked it, and left the library. When they walked out, the skies turned black. "Well, well, well." came a voice. "It looks like you have found the book. The book to defeat me." All of a sudden, standing a few feet away from them... was Darkrai.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The book had said they must combine the different elements, but these defiantly not the Elements of Harmony. The book had been written in this universe, where people had no clue what the heck they even were. Darkrai unleashed a ball of shadows at the heroes. Hailey ordered Fennekin and Piplup to attack, and she sent out Bibarel, Mismagius, and Gabite. Fennekin's fire managed to rid of the orb with Piplup's water. The whole team of Poke'mon rushed to attack. Darkrai knocked back Fennekin and Piplup. He put Bibarel and Mismagius asleep with Dark Void. Only Gabite was left. He unleashed a Dragon Pulse at Darkrai. It hit, and did a bit of damage. Darkrai threw a Shadow Ball, and it was a direct hit. Gabite was filled with pain. "Gabite!" Hailey shouted. A buzzing noise filled the air. Gabite glowed with blue. Soon, you could not see his eyes. The light twisted and turned. It grew higher. Body parts formed from the light. Soon, the light became steady. It broke off to reveal a Poke'mon even bigger than Gabite. Hailey's eyes glittered with pride. "Wow, you evolved into a Garchomp!" Twilight was confused, but she soon understood. This must be part of a Poke'mon's life events. Garchomp attacked with Dragon Rush, but Darkrai avoided. He struck back with Dark Pulse. Hailey was horrified. All of her Poke'mon were down on the ground. Twilight got into action. She activated a healing spell. All of her friends from this dimension woke up. A light bulb lit in Twilight's mind. Psychic, Grass, Flying, Normal, Fighting, Ground, Fire, Water... Of course! This meant Twilight, her friends, and Fennekin and Piplup. Hailey's team could also join in, too. "Okay, everyone!" Twilight spoke. "You too, my pony friends." she pointed to her pony friends and Spike. "Just uh, think about your elements." that wasn't very useful. But all the sudden, a spark ignited in each of the hero's minds. They knew just what to do. Twilight performed her best spell. Fluttershy thought of her love of animals and a giant beam flew out of her. Rainbow Dash thought of zipping through the air. A huge rainbow shot out from her. Pinkie Pie jumped up and down. Balloons of Doom floated near her and headed toward Darkrai. Rarity thought of protecting all of the friends she had and made. Her eyes glowed red and she performed a deadly karate chop in the air, and the shock wave sent to Darkrai. Applejack thought of her farm at home. She jumped on the ground. An earthquake filled the area. Fennekin blasted her best Fire Blast. Piplup threw a Hydro Pump like he had never done before. Hailey ordered her team to use their strongest moves. They all impacted Darkrai. An explosion filled the air. The heroes expected to open their eyes and see Darkrai gone, but he was still there. He was frail, and he could barely move a muscle. "Foolish heroes, you have wasted your time." Darkai said grimly. Everyone looked confused. "For the Grand Universe Master will rise..." before anyone could ask questions, he was gone. He left a stone. The stone was dark, and it looked like it had a star on it. The heroes went to the Poke'mon Center and healed all of the Poke'mon that had Freezation Sleep. Nurse Joy was very pleased. After visiting the library, Twilight had learned that the stone they found was a Wishing Stone. The whole crew went back to Hailey's cabin and headed for the backyard. Hailey put the stone in the middle of the yard. All of the ponies and Spike gave last hugs and goodbyes before walking to the stone. Twilight and the others put their hove or hand on the stone. Twilight began casting a spell. "We wish to go home." she said. A bright light blinded everyone. Soon, they were gone. Twilight and the others arrived in Ponyville, safe and sound. They had adventures to share.

Author's Note

This is nowhere close to the end. For Darkrai spoke of a "Grand Universe Master", we shall see much darkness ahead for our heroes. The epilogue shall tell it all... about the darkness rising.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

One Week Later...

Darkrai walked up to the statue, ashamed he had failed. "I'm sorry, Master." he said. "Well, Darkrai, you have finally reformed. This is excellent!" the statue replied. "I will soon break out of this horrid statue I have been imprisoned for three years!" "Now, the Negative Energy." the statue ordered. Darkrai nodded. He took a deep breath and forced a blast of green energy out of his palms. It hit the statue. "MWUUAHHAAAHAAA!" the statue said evilly. "Now I will be free!" There was a huge explosion of light. Everything was the same. A giant hand of shadow came out from the statue. Then the other. And soon, the whole body came out of the statue, and it shattered to bits. In front of Darkrai was a figure made of clouds of shadows, with a crown of golden brambles on its head. Large, red, glowing eyes began to illuminate. "Welcome, Grand Universe Master." Darkrai saluted. "This is only temporary power." the Grand Universe Master said. "I will be stronger when I break through." "Are you going to give Discord the land you promised him?" Darkrai asked. "Of course not." Grand Universe Master replied. "I only recruited that fool to get large amounts of Negative Energy." Grand Universe Master punched the ceiling of the Subverse. A crack formed, revealing light. He punched again, and it made a hole big enough for him to travel through. He flew up, gaining power as he descended into the light. Darkrai followed him. The clouds around the Grand Universe Master turned black. He focused all of his energy into his palms. Two red spheres formed in his hands. He used them to create a glowing, blue, stone. He lifted his hand. The stone grew very bright, then let out a burst of light. Meanwhile, it caused earthquakes in Ponyville and Canalave City, where our Poke'mon world heroes were. "What's going on?" Twilight asked, who was walking around town. "Help!" yelled Hailey, on the other side. Her Poke'mon clung close to her. Soon, the worlds started moving toward each other. Soon, they were traveling at the speed of light. A few seconds later, the worlds stuck together, with the stone wedged in between them. A light, misty cloud surrounded the stone, so Fennekin and Piplup were looking right at Twilight. "Twilight?" they asked. "Fennekin? Piplup?" Twilight asked. Twilight's friends, Spike, Hailey, and her team all thought the same thing. As they were looking bewildered, the Grand Universe Master towered above them. He lifted his hand. Armies of Shadowlets formed out of the shadows of Grand Universe Master's hand. "Shadowlets, attack!" he commanded. "All the dimensions shall be under my rule once again!" the Shadowlets ran from all sides, imprisoning their victims. "MWWUAHHAAAHAAA!"

The shadows have truly risen. The ultimate battle will begin...

Coming Soon: Pony'mon- Shadows Rising


End file.
